zach meets his match
by Moonlight1258
Summary: written out of sheer boredom when blackthorne meets gallagher
1. Chapter 1

**Something I wrote out of sheer boredom tell me if you want more or not here you go **

**Cammie pov**

Hi my name is Cameron Morgan also known as Cammie to my friends and chameleon to the spy world. Anyways in Solomon's class today we are going somewhere have no idea where yet and we have to tail some unsuspecting civilian boys. Solomon led us towards the helicopter then told us to put the blindfolds on that he handed us. About an hour later we landed in the home of America, Washington D.C. this place is home to everyone so this should be easy. Solomon gave us pictures of our tails and we took off. Thankfully Bex and my tails were walking together so we got to walk with each other.

"The one with brown hair is bloody hot. Don't you think Cammie?" Bex asked me.

"I guess so." I replied then we resumed walking in silence.

We were following them when all of the sudden they pulled a total spy move I looked at Bex and she looked at me.

"I think they're spies." She said in a panic.

"They're from Blackthorne." I replied calmly because this would've been too easy if they were civilians. We followed them around for another hour or two when they split up so Bex followed her tail and I followed mine.

**Zach pov**

Grant and I were walking around D.C. to spot our tails for our class. After an hour of just walking around we quickly looked around for tails and we spotted one she had black hair, brown eyes, and a dark complexion.

"Hey she pretty hot, huh Zach?" Grant asked me I didn't really respond to busy thinking of ways to lose her, there are two of us so she's either following me or Grant. After another hour or two I told Grant to split up. I turned around and saw her following Grant. It was almost time to go to the museum so I quickly made it there and spotted everyone there gathered around Solomon.

"Okay guys there were fifteen tails describe them." After that they were describing them, but he had a tiny smile.

"You guys missed one." He said after they were all done.

"What we couldn't have." They all replied almost all at once.

"Well let's walk back to the helicopter, and see if you can her." He said then started leaving.

**Cammie pov**

They described everyone, but me let's see if they spot me on the way to the helicopter. I quickly left and followed the guys, the girls are taking a short cut and will meet us there. I was still following them when something grabbed my arm, I quickly looked up and saw three huge men staring at me, and one had grabbed my arm. They smelled of whiskey, I could easily beat them, but I didn't want to ruin my cover so I improvised.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I screamed adding a southern drawl to my voice. Right away five police men came and grabbed the drunks. One turned to me and asked if I was okay.

"Yes I was just walking back to my hotel when they grabbed me. Thank you for helping me. Now if you will excuse me I have to go meet someone." I said then left quickly.

**Zach pov**

We were walking back to the helicopter looking for the last tail when all of the sudden a voiced yelled.

"Help! Somebody help me!" a girl yelled with a southern drawl. Right away the five police came and rescued her. They asked her something then she left. I kind of felt bad for her not able to defend herself, but back to finding the tail. When we arrived at the helicopter none of us had spotted her.

"Okay then. Girls come out except the one that was not spotted." Solomon said then there were fourteen girls around us.

"Boys these are the tails you spotted. Cammie you can come out now." Solomon said then the girl that yelled for help came out from behind the trees.

"How could you be a spy you were weak and defenseless back when you were attacked by those drunks." One kid said.

"Well I couldn't possibly give up my mission just because of something stupid." She said with a smile on her face.

"Plus I used my surroundings, sometimes drawing attention to yourself as weak and innocent makes people think you're a normal person." She said then added something else.

"Plus it just proves how good of a spy I am if fifteen Blackthorne spies didn't spot me."

"What we were told they didn't know about us." Grant yelled. Solomon looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow as if to explain.

"We weren't told, but me and Bex noticed our tails do a total obvious spy move." She explained to us.

"Wait who were you tailing?" Grant asked.

"I was tailing Zachary Goode." She said then went over to the girls.

"Okay everyone get on the helicopter we need to get going." Solomon said.

"Wait the guys are coming with us." Some girl said shocked. But before Solomon could answer Cammie did.

"Yeah their staying with us the rest of the semester." She stated then hopped onto the helicopter. We all got in then left.

**Later that night Zach pov **

I couldn't sleep so I got up to walk around when I saw Cammie.

"Hey Gallagher girl. What are you doing up so late?" I asked her.

"Gallagher girl? Really?" she asked me.

"Yeah I like it." I then went really close to her and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Gallagher girl you should get some sleep." I said then left and went back to bed.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Dear readers I just wanted you to know that I am deeply sorry about not updating yet but I have been really busy with school and just so you know I am changing my username from inuyashaluver1258 to Moonlight1258 thank and I hope to update soon .


End file.
